


The Cuddle Chronicles

by PlasticEyes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticEyes/pseuds/PlasticEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of random stories focused on Bechloe fam-bam.</p><p>(*heart emoji*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares'n Fluff

It’s not that I don’t like Mis’ Beca.

I just –wish Mis’ Chloe could’ve taken me with her or something.

I’m sitting on the couch right now, reading one of the books Mis’ Chloe gave me before heading off to work and leaving me alone with Mis’ Beca. _Alone_. So far though, Mis’ Beca hasn’t come near me though –but of course I tend to speak too soon on a lot of things of the sort. First came the sound of her feet against the wood, then she was strolling up to the left of me.

 “Hey kiddo,” she smiled, coming over to where I was sitting on the couch and plopping on down right next to me. I was never really one for being too comfortable with physical contact (Mis’ Chloe being the only exception), so naturally my first instinct is to pull away from her.

“Hi Mis’ Beca,” I replied, quietly of course. Even though Mis’ Beca is Mis’ Chloe’s babe (she is, Mis’ Chloe told me so), I still didn’t really like being around her on my own.

“Watch’ya up to?” asking this while leaning in close to me, so close to the point where I could pretty much smell her perfume waft over me. I scooted to the side a bit, then proceeding to hold the book up to face her.

“Reading.”

“Oh yeah?” she asked with a tilt of her head, looking the book up and down. “The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. That’s…interesting.”

But the way she said made it clear that it _wasn’t_ interesting.  To her that is. I frowned, pulling the book away from her sight and stuffing it to my other side.

“I like it,” I defended, puffing my chest out and crossing my arms, making direct eye contact with her. I read from another mystery book that this was described to be the “intimidating” look. Of course, that’s what I was aiming for here. “It has a well formatted background concept to the entire narrative.”

“Does it?” I could tell she was struggling to keep her cool know, constantly looking away and not being able to meet my eyes. “That’s…yeah that’s pretty cool.”

“Uh-hu. It _is_ cool.”                     

“…yeah.”

I still had my arms crossed when she finally decided to back away, muttering another “that’s cool” before going to sit on the other far side of the couch and click on the TV. I only huffed out a breath, bringing the book back up from beside me and going back to reading.

But of course it wasn’t really reading. It was more of me just scanning over a sentence without comprehension, other more conflicting thoughts going around in my mind. Like, why didn’t I like Mis’ Beca? Mis’ Beca’s always nice –always supportive and stuff. Of course I still liked Mis’ Chloe better but –I don’t know. Maybe it’s because Mis’ Chloe isn’t back from work yet.

“Mis’ Beca?”

Her head immediately snapped my way, an expression of concern written all over her face. “What’s up kid? You alright? Are you feeling sick? Do you need anything? Want me to make you something to eat?”

“Um…” I scratched nervously behind my neck. “No.”

“Oh.” The light of the TV screen reflected off the side of her face as we stared at each other for a moment. “Well…what is it?”

“I was jus’ wondering when Mis’ Chloe’s done with her work. She said she’d be back by nine.”

At first her face went blank, then soon split into a wide grin. “Missin’ my babe huh?”

I nodded slowly. See? Told you they were babes.

“Well, it’s not nine yet buddy. It’s only six. Three more hours to go.”

At this, I let out a deep breath, muttering a faint “okay” and going back to my book. Three hours, that’s not too bad right?

On the other hand though, I’m also kind of tired. Not too tired, but tired enough for me to let out a yawn, snuggling myself into the pillow on my side. I’ve always enjoyed the natural warmth of this couch, as if there was a heater buried inside the stuffing. It felt nice.

I ended up putting the book down after a couple of minutes since, yeah, I was pretty sleepy. But I didn’t fall asleep, instead I settled at staring at the TV. There was a weird movie going on, something about singing and dancing girls. I didn’t really like it though, it looked kind of boring. So instead I glanced up at Mis’ Beca, curious to see what she thought of it. But Mis’ Beca wasn’t watching it. I mean, she was –but she wasn’t. She was doing what I was doing before with my book, reading but not comprehending. A weird, dazed look on her face.

Now I feel bad. Maybe I was too “intimidating” on her?

“Mis’ Beca?”

Again, her head instantly went up, looking over to me once more. “Yeah kid?”

“Are you okay?”

“…yeah,” she slowly came to nod, now looking pretty confused as to why I asked her that. I guess I was being pretty rude before. “I’m good.”

I nodded, then she nodded, then we were both nodding.

“What about you? How’re fairing over there?

“I’m doing…” I took a moment to come up with the word. “…good.”

That made her smile, and, I guess me too. After that, I went back to my snuggled position on the side of the couch, bringing my feet close and tucking my head into the pillow. She went back to watching the weird movie, a small smile still present on her lips/

I sighed, drinking up the warmth of the couch as my eyes slinked lower and lower. _Mis’ Beca’s nice_ , I told myself. _Nice, just like Mis’ Chloe._

But I still don’t trust them.

…

..

.

..

…

I wasn’t scared.

But I was. _Not_. Yes, I am, scared and helpless –desiccated and frightened. _I’m not_ –but I am.

No one’s ever there when you need them. And when they do come, it’s either too late or useless in terms of erasing the sights seen.  Sights seen, viewed, experienced –never ever _ever ever_ to be forgotten. I could still see them, lifeless blank stares, _stares_ that were just _staring_. Staring at me, staring into me and pulling me towards them, into their clawed grasp and laughs. They were laughing, from the old to the young to the one who pulled the triggering shots in the beginning. A rope, connected to her neck and spurring out into the lines and patterns of their faces dripping with red and blue and purple.

I couldn’t close my eyes, ‘cause every time I did they’d just become stronger. Enhancing themselves with the added attempt at obstruction, giggling and clasping gnarled hands with the souls of the basement stairs. Touching and teasing at my blindness, making me stumble and trip up the stairs but refusing to ever give me the key to an exit not to be found. Running as they chase, hiding as they search –steeled gazes swimming with a rainbow of colors and flowing with a variety of senses. Maddening and insane, cruel and harsh.

“Disgusting,” she came to whisper into my ear again. Again and again and _again and again_ until I had lashed out to make her stop, only to find my feet stuck. Twisting – _I’m sorry!_ –screaming – _don’t please_ -

I wasn’t scared.

I was terrified.

I hated them, I hated her –I hated everyone and everything. I hated Mama and Daddy for never coming back, for making me _wait_. For forgetting and relenting. I hated myself for forgiving and accepting, crying and lying.

I was breathing, they were still.  Never moving. And smiling.

Always smiling.

...

“…ey…”

..

“…ey!”

.

“Hey!”

..

“Hey wake up!”

…

“Hm?”

I blinked open my eyes, only a bit shocked to see Mis’ Beca’s face right up in mine.

“…hi Mis’ Beca.”

“What?” she whispered, baffled I guess. “What do mean hi? Are you alright kid?”

“M-hm,” I answered, bobbing my head up and down. “I’m fine Mis’.”

Her shoulders all but slumped down, still confused obviously but maybe relaxed just a bit more. “Did you…” she started hesitantly. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Yup,” I replied without even a bat of hesitation. It’s true though, I did. And I remembered it and all.

“Sooo…” she scratched at the back of her neck. Was she nervous right now? That’s usually what I do when I’m nervous. “Are you alright then?”

“Yup.”

“Oh,” then she backed up from me, still scratching at the back of her neck and now hair. “Okay. Well, I’ll be, y’know,” she pointed to the other side of the couch. “I’ll be right there if you need me and whatever.”

“Okay.”

She went back to sit over there, plopping down and going to squeeze tightly at her thighs before settling back into the cushions with a load sigh.  I looked away from her, gaze only passing by the TV as it returned to staring down at my own pillow, then to my pants, then to hands.

I’ve had dreams like this before, that’s why I’m not too scared right now. Granted, it’s still hard to control the shaking –like right now my hands just don’t seem to want to stop shivering. And yup, it’s also still hard to get the pictures out of my mind –seeing them flash continuously after the dream was finished.

But I’m working on it.

“Hey kid?”

I looked away from my trembling hands, peering shyly back at Mis’ Beca. I didn’t want her to see my hands.

“Yes Mis’ Beca?”

“I just –um…you. Um, you can –y’know, you can talk to me about this kinda’ stuff if you want.”

It was my turn to look confused, tilting my head to the side and going to stuff my still quivering hands underneath my arms. Why in the world would Mis’ Beca want to know about my dream? It wasn’t even a good one.

“No thank you Mis’. I’m fine.”

“You sure? I mean, I’m not trying to push you or anything but –you were…pretty freaked out kid.”

“No thank you Mis’,” I repeated again, still maintaining eye contact with her. “I’m good.”

“Alright,” she nodded, beginning to shuffle her back up from the seat and came to face me a little better. Then she held an arm out, motioning in an all too familiar gesture to me.

“C’mere then.”

I was, of course, skeptical. She was using the same hand gesture Mis’ Chloe always did before giving me a hug. _And_ she said “c’mere.” Meaning, through this, only one possible solution. Mis’ Beca wanted to give me a hug.

On one side, it’d be extremely rude if I ignored her. But then it’d also be even _more_ extremely rude if I didn’t give her one. _Oh man,_ if Mis’ Chloe were here right now, she’d probably get really mad at me if I didn’t give her the hug. So I sucked it up. “Okay,” said with a sigh and getting up from my curled position, standing with a shiver from the warm spot and going over to where her arms were still open. I stretched open my own arms, reluctantly slipping into hers.

 Mis’ Beca smelled like jasmine, where Mis’ Chloe smelled more like lavender. It was weird. I think.

What I was expecting was a hug. What I got _was_ a hug. But then as I was fidgeting around, Mis’ Beca goes ahead and pulls me in closer, slipping an arm underneath my knees and smoothly slipping me right off my toes. The only thing I could do was squeak and grasp onto her shoulder as she came to sit me on her lap, now laying back onto the cushions and guiding me to the same onto her chest. I was quiet for a second, unsure really to do in this situation. Should I just… _get off or_ _something…_

“You’re shaking?” she suddenly came to speak while snapping me out of my thoughts, and I glanced nervously up at her as she peered down with a notched eyebrow.

Well, I hate lying. _So…_ “Maybe?”

“Is it because of me?”

Wha-t?

“No!” I rushed to say, maybe even surprising her a little. I didn’t –she wouldn’t – _I think?_ I don’t want her to feel –it was only the dream right? “It’s just…sometimes after having a bad dream –my hands, they keep shaking.”

“Shaking hands huh?” her gaze wandered down from mine, coming to look at the trembling hand grasped at her shoulder. Oops. No wonder why she found out. “Lemme’ see what I can do about that.”

One of her hands shuffles away from around me, coming up to gently take hold of my shaking hand. First it’s her fingers, gently soothing around the tightly grasping knuckles. Smooth and lenient, a few seconds later and I could almost feel the relaxation of her form transfer into mine, untangling the fingers from her shirt and going on to hold it in her warm palm.

It was here I realized how big Mis’ Beca’s hand was, and how small mine was. It was here I also discovered at how tense I was, and came to suddenly think as to _why_ I’m really strained right now.

“Relax kid,” she whispered, pretty much reading my mind. My hand was still in hers, and I was amazed to find that they weren’t shaking anymore.

Weird.

So I willed my shoulders to loosen up, almost letting out a breath of relief at the way my neck and my whole body just seemed to sink. Sink and sway in the glowing heat of Mis’ Beca, slowly eating away at the jagged tension riled in my chest and legs. It was nice, feeling the breathing of another person after seeing so many stiff and still.

I like Mis’ Beca. And Mis’ Chloe. They’re both really nice. Letting me stay in their apartment instead of outside, and giving me a cozy bed to sleep in and good food to eat. Always giving me hugs and making sure I’m alright. And then there was this, Mis’ Beca pulling one of Mis’ Chloe’s “cuddles” as she once called it.

But.

I still don’t trust them.

 


	2. It started with waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Honestly, I forgot to post this from my tumblr :D )
> 
> Slice-in-life where Mama Beca’s forced at 3:00 am to make waffles for her stubborn-ass daughter. After that –ehhh fluff. Like, to the point where you might choke. And die. But then get resurrected. So it’s all good.

“Hey Ma?”

“Eh.”

“Do you think I’ll ever get married some day?”

“You are seven child. Shouldn’t you be thinking about stuff like dolls or something?”

“Thas’ boooring. I want a grappling hook!”

“Oh fabulous…”

It was then the toaster gave a “click”, signaling the finish of a fresh batch of waffles. A quick sigh was heaved before Beca was on her feet, walking over lazily to retrieve a plate from the cabinet and pluck both waffles out from the toaster.

“You want maple or regular syrup?”

“Ice cream syrup!”

“No ice cream at night kid.”

Grumbles, followed by a quick “fine” and, “regular please.”

“ _Anything_ …” quickly smothering the syrup over the steaming waffles and placing it just on front of the awaiting child. “…for her highness.”

“You are dismissed knight of mine,” was then giggled before digging into her food with bare hands. Something Beca’s wife would have no doubt scolded at but –hey. When it’s 3 am in the morning, it’s 3 am in the morning.

It was here Beca took a second, or more realistically a minute or so, to take in the sight of her absolutely beautiful precious little girl. _Oh_ –from her cute lil’ button nose to the short brown curls atop her head. Rosy cheeks and shining pools of innocence reflected of her brown eyes. All this seen and taken in, regardless of the barbaric-like consumption the girl was currently in the process of.

“You want some Mama?” asked with dribbles of syrup dripping down her chin.

“No thanks squirt. I’m good.”

“Are you sure? Cuz’ you won’t stop staring.”

“Yeah I’m sure,” this time leaning her elbows onto the table and resting her head into the palm of her hand. “Mama’s just a bit tired.”

“So you should have some waffles too then, right?”

“Nah. You go ahead and finish up your waffles kid.”

“Okay.”

She did eventually, wiping her fingers clean with her mouth before being guided to the bathroom to get them properly scrubbed off. Then teeth were brushed, and a face was washed over, and they were heading off to bed again.

“Night Mama,” a hug, squeezing tight at her leg. Beca could only smile before bending down to ruffle at her hair. “Thanks for the waffles.”

“No prob kid,” she smirked. “Just next time, do it when your Mom is here. She knows how to make “The Stacks”, remember?”

“Ohhhh, okay. I’ll try and remember that.”

Another hug was shared before they parted ways, doors just adjacent from each other. Beca watched first as she slipped into her room, looking back and giving a shy wave before closing the door. She returned the wave, then went to slip fully into her own room, shutting the door as well. She walked to her bed, laying onto it and frowning only lightly at the lack of warmth on the other side of the sheets.

Not necessarily a night to be deemed restless since –well, there wasn’t anything naturally related to have an excuse for it to be in the first place. No storms, no howling wind, no midnight construction, no nightmares, no nothing.

This, however, didn’t stop a certain child from her final decision –shuffling off her fuzzy blanket and sliding down from her bed. Tiny toes connecting with the cold wooden floors as she made her way to the door, heart pacing while crossing through and out from the dark room. Then she was journeying across hall, not even a moment of hesitation as she entered the room and immediately walked on over to the hump on the bed.

“…*poke*…”

“…”

“…*poke*…”

“…eh.”

“…hi.”

“…what up.”

Plainly enough, she wasted no time after this as to climb her way onto the bed, crawling over to where Beca had her side turned to and burrowing under the blankets. Two seconds passed before Beca’s arm was gently slid out from being tucked under herself and instead wrapped around the small being, scooting her closer to her chest.

“Do you miss Mom?” spoken quietly, muffled under the cover of the blanket.

“Yup.”

“That’s okay, I do too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup.”

“Well, good thing she’ll be here tomorrow. Right?”

A small hand came to grasp a larger one, squeezing tight before a head was nestled into the crook of Beca’s neck. “Yup.”

She returned it, curling her body around her child and gripping the small body tighter.

“Night kid.”

“G’night Mama.”

That was it then, surrounded in the comfort of each other’s aroma, they were asleep within the next few minutes.

…

…

…

I was really, _really_ tired. Like, to the point where if one more god damn person _rudely_ bumped into me again –it would take only a miracle to keep me up and at’em.

“Good morning” a passing by security officer greeted as she passed by,  which I tiredly responded to with a nod. Baggage rolling up behind me, I was doing my best to hurry out from the airport and home already. Gosh, home. Where my two girls were waiting for me. Not some fancy-shmansie lonely hotel room.

At last I was out, the metallic scent of the airport replaced with fresh air. I called down a cab, picking up my belongings and stuffing them in before I sat myself down and gave the driver my address.

“That’ll be about an hour’s drive ma’am.”

“I’m aware,” I answered back tersely. “And yes, I have enough.”

“Alright-y,” and we were moving, driving down the familiar route home. I kicked off my heels, leaning back into the seat and slouching my shoulder down. Tension, would all but have to describe the business trip. Constant talks and meetings and shouting and –eugh.  Two weeks of hell.

I’m honestly just glad it’s over.

I think I may have dozed off or something because all of a sudden, I’m being jolted awake, and to the right I see heaven waiting to be entered. I quickly shoved the money into the man’s awaiting grasp, clipped on my shoes, and tugged out my suitcase. Soon I was walking at a fast pace, eager to finally feel my baby and girl.

“Welcome back Miss Mitchell,” the receptionist, Alexis, greeted.

“Hey Alex,” I smiled back, waving even as I passed by and pressed the elevator button.

“How was your trip?”

“Rigorous. Absolutely tiring.”

“Oh my, well, good thing you’re home then right?”

“Oh yes,” I grinned, pulling into the elevator as it opened. “You have a nice day Alexis!”

“Same goes for you Miss Mitchell,” she said back with a knowing smile before the elevator door closed. I shuffled around with my keys before finding the right one and sticking it in, pushing the button at the way top and then –waiting.

 _Waiting_ … *ding*…

The door was opened, and I all but melted with my first step into the apartment. Familiar and cozy as always.

Walking in, rolling the suitcase up to the side and abandoning it only for the time being. Heels kicked off, I was walking around in my stockings, stripping off my blazer and unbuttoning my white dress shirt until I was walking around in nothing more than a pencil skirt and tank top. Passing by the kitchen and spying a stray plate on the table, littered with signs of a gooey substance.

 _Syrup?_ I guessed, coming to the plate and looking it over. Then I had it in my hand, smiling as I carried it over and plopping it down into the sink.

Finally I was walking down the hallway, to the right was a view of the entire city before us, to the left were doors leading into rooms. I stopped at the first room, a prancing feeling in my chest as I opened it slowly and peeked in, fully expecting to see a certain gorgeous bundle of joy…

…missing?

Opening the door fully, I walked in, frowning to myself as I searched down the room. Until suddenly – _oh! Well duh…_ I was out of the room, crossing over to the already opened bedroom of mine and silently strolling in.

There they were, one practically hidden under the other as she hugged her close. Only a curly tussle of hair stickling out from under the blanket actually coming to signify the presence of her in the room. Then there was Beca, with her peaceful façade reflecting down on the child cuddled to her front.

Granted, I could have stood there leaning against the walls with my arms crossed all day practically drinking in this scenario, but I as if now, I am tired as hell and want nothing more than to join that lovable bunch on my bed.

So that’s just what I did. Taking large strides before I was on the other side of the bed, bending down and –as gently as possible –lifting up the cotton blankets and slipping underneath. Not even bothering to give a shit about my work clothes, I was scooting over to the bunch, already feeling their warmth before I had even reached them. Exhaling in plain pleasure as my head was finally connected with the soft fabric of _my_ pillow, and my arm was draped over and across onto _my_ wife. Pulling her close and tangling my legs with hers. Between us came only the sound of a grumble, the tussle of hair noticeable shifting from one side until I felt a tiny hand come to grab at my tank top. And the feeling of a tiny body curl up to my abdomen. A breathless moment.

“Chlo?”

I snapped my head up from looking down at her, coming to stare into the eyes of a very drowsy Beca.

“Hey,” I whispered back. She shuffled for a moment before I felt her hand drape across s my side, copying my actions just before and tugging me closer.

“You’re back,” she stated, a smile then making its way onto her lips.

“Yeah,” I was beaming now, tired but content beyond belief. “I am.”

“We’ll talk about it later,” she decided. “You look like hell right now.”

“I _feel_ like hell right.”

She let out a snort which I quickly hushed at, peering down at the unmoving child still latched onto my shirt.

“We missed you,” said softly, meeting my eyes again and in a swift moment capturing my full and undivided attention. “I missed you.”

There were no words, only a peaceful lean forward, gently pressing a kiss to her lips before pulling back, wary of the small being between us.

“To be continued,” I smirked, ensuing her to only scoff and lean back snuggle back down into the blankets. I heaved a sigh of pleasure, relishing the feelings around me. Calm, tranquil, serene, and _together_.

_Home, sweet home._


	3. Snugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snugs: V. To place (something) safely or cozily. 
> 
> (Beca abducts/nabs a kid on the street and adopts her. Just a bit o fluff for your souls. Child-centric. *the luv is real* *merry really really late Christmas*)
> 
> (Different AU from “Lost & Found”)

No one really stops.

They jus’ go on, and on, and on. I don’t blame them, really I don’t. Sometimes people have more important stuff to do.

Oh but there is a couple people who usually stop! I didn’t mean to just subject _everyone_ who usually passed by to be labeled as busy people. There are a couple people, and oh boy, I don’t even know their names. But they’re nice, so I like them. One of them’s a guy who has curly hair, another one’s a girl with blue hair and her friend with brown hair (but there not friends, nope. I saw’em kissin’…:)), and then there’s also the old lady with the weird cane and her dog she usually lets me pet.

So it’s okay. I’m good. Just a bit cold, but that’s okay. I’m always cold. You can never really be fully warm when you’re living outside in winter time, right?

“Hey kid.”

Oh but then I met _her_. The nice lady. Brown hair, cool ear piercings (I want one now), and pretty blue eyes. She’s the one that stops _all_ the time. Her and her –sweetheart (eugh). I can’t label her as one of the busy people that just stop by once and while since she does it _all_ the time.

“Hi Mis’ Beca,” I answered back shyly, rocking back and forth with my crisscrossed legs and looking up at her. She was grinning her usual smile, one hand holding two paper bags and the other on her knee.

“C’mon short stuff. These sandwiches aren’t gonna eat themselves.”

“Gyro?”

“Gyro,” she confirmed with a nod.

(Yay!)

I got up, foot slipping a bit on a frozen puddle just next to where I had been sitting while I straightened my sweater and beanie out. Both in which she gave me by the way. Then I was grabbing at her sleeve coat and we made our way to the usual bench just ahead of us.

“Everyone treating you good out here?”

“Yup.”

“You sure?’

I ducked my head down to hide the oncoming smile.  “You ask it every day Mis’ Beca.”

“I know I know, jus’ gotta make sure and all.”

Now we were sitting down (oh boy did my butt get cold), and I quickly shuffled closer to Mis’ Beca’s side. She was warm, like a little kindling heater (oh but don’t tell her I said that).

“Here’s your sandwich m’lady,” handing me the sandwich which I took with a humble bow.

“Thanks Mis’.”

There we went, munching on our sandwiches. It was nice, Mis’ Beca really was the best sometimes. I’ve known Mis’ Beca for a good month now, which means before that time kind of sucked. Really sucked.

“So, six year old child,” she took bite into her sandwich. “What kind of brainiac books ya’ read today?”

“Oh I didn’t read anything today Mis’ Beca. The library was closed.”

“Ouch, stinks. Closed cause’ of Christmas I’m guessing?”

“Yup.”

“Sucks.”

“M-hm.”

By the time we were done with our sandwiches’, flurries were already making their way down from the heavily clouded sky. Soon they were going to be coming down harder though, and faster. It was crucial to find good cover or you could be stuck in a whole lotta’ mess.

“Thanks for the sandwich Mis’ Beca!” I chirped, crumbling up the paper bag and placing it in her awaiting palm. “But I’ve gotta’ hurry up and get some cover with the others. The news cast said there was gunna’ be a pretty big blizzard sweeping by tonight.”

“Yeeah um, well-”

“Bye Mis’ Beca!” I quickly interrupted, hugging her arm real quick before hopping off the bench and twirling around. Maybe not so important for her, but it already looked like the flurries were growing in size. Mis’ Beca probably lived around here, but me? No, I’ve got a lot of blocks to cover before I reach the safe spot.

Whoops. I forgot to wish her happy holidays though.

“Oh,” I looked over my shoulder and raised a hand to wave to her. “Also, Merry –um…Christmas?”

Here I stopped in my tracks altogether, and so did she since –well, she was right behind me.

(I’m not really sure why either…)

“Yeah uh, hey kid.”

“Mis’ Beca, why’re you following me?”

“Oh y’know,” she began rubbing a hand behind her neck, something me and her both do when we’re nervous. But why is she nervous? And why is she following me? And – _oh jeez the snows coming down really hard now._

“Mis’ Beca I’ve really gotta’ g-”

“Oh yeah! Yes. Sorry, totally got it. You’ve got. You’ll…yeah. Yeah, you’ll be alright. You’re good. You’ve got this. Umm, right. _Right_. Happy –um, Merry Jesus, UM, Merry…Christmas to you too.”

“Okay…bye!…”

I turned to leave again, glancing back with my eyebrows raised expectantly, waiting for her to do something. And it sure looked like she was going to, with her arms crossed and feet tapping on the icy cement, not to mention the way her face was twisted in that expression I’ve grown to know all too well.

“Are you alright Mis’ Beca?”

“YEAH. YeUP, nothing wrong with me. I think the real question is are _you_ alright? You’re looking pretty feverish there.”

“No I feel fi-”

Then her hand was on my head (wha?), and just as swiftly she was kneeling in front of me, giving off that “hmmm” look. I know my head wasn’t warm though, because at the touch of her hand it was she who was warmer me.

“Oh this won’t do kiddie. That’s quite the fever you’ve got.”

“But Mis’ Beca your hand is warmer than my he-”

“Welp, to my place then! Can’t have a sick child running around the streets in the middle of a snowstorm!”

“But-oof!”

“Nope, I don’t want to hear it buddy. We’re going.”

So this is how I found myself being bounced around atop the shoulder of Mis’ Beca, constantly having to “pth pth” out her long hair only being held together by her own beanie. It really wasn’t necessary, I mean, I could walk y’know. I even told her that after a good five minutes of walking, but she wouldn’t have it.

“A sick child needs her rest.”

Meanwhile the snow was pouring down harder, almost beginning to sting at the contact with my bare skin. It was a little frightening. To look up I mean and just watch the way the snow began its ruthless, endless downpour. Times like these were dangerous, really. Reported hazardous and all. _If we don’t get to Mis’ Beca’s house soon…_

“And we’re here. Thank goodness…”

Oh, and apartment. Not house apparently.

_Ding._

In the elevator we went, the doorman no doubt casting Mis’ Beca a weird look before the doors shut.

“Mis' Beca.”

“Yes darlin’.”

“You can put me down now.”

“Nonsense~”

“…*sigh*…”

_Ding._

A fresh, sweat warmth immediately became apparent a few seconds after the sound of the doors swishing open. My sight was still limited nonetheless, Mis’ Beca’s hair and wooden flooring the only thing to be seen.

“Hey Chlo!” If possible for six year olds to get a heart attack, her sudden yell might as well have done it. “The visitor’s arrived!”

“Oh _has_ she?” a second voice, “Chlo” I’m guessing called back (her real name is Mis’ Chloe by the way). “Well bring her into the living room won’t you?”

I know Mis’ Chloe by the way. She’s Mis’ Beca’s hubbie. There married. She also has red hair and blue eyes. Mis’ Chloe usually comes with Mis’ Beca on her visits, so that’s also why I know her. She’s also really pretty. Jus’ like Mis’ Beca, except she doesn’t have the cool earrings.

 “Hi Mis’ Chloe,” I said once taking into the shift of floor boards, signaling the entering of another room.

“Oh Beca,” I heard Mis’ Chloe then say with a scolding tone, as if rebuking a guilty youngster like myself. “Put the child down already. Poor things probably suffocating from your hair.”

“ _Well_ then…a-whoops.”

She then shuffled me down, grinning and scuffing me lightly on the cheek before walking over to where Mis’ Chloe was supposedly sitting. I probably should’ve followed and all but, oh man. The place was _beautiful!_ It was like paradise in an apartment really. Glittering Christmas lights lining the entire area while reflecting off the transparent wall-like windows surrounding the living room area. My jaw was agape as I did a slow 360 degree of the entire area, so entirely awe-struck that I didn’t even notice a figure approach from behind.

“Hey,” a hand on my shoulder startled me from my dizzying astonishment. “You alright?”

I craned my head to look up, _Mis Chloe_. Of course. Mis’ Beca’s voice didn’t sound like that. I smiled and turned my body around, still having to crane my head upwards though since she was _way_ taller than me.

“Yeah. You have a really pretty home Mis’ Chloe.”

“You think?” Mis Beca came to say, stepping right out from behind Mis’ Chloe with a gift-wrapped box in her hand. “Well, here then,” saying this and handing over the gift.

“You got me a present?” I asked, reaching over and grasping the medium sized box. But –not a box. A gift. They got me a gift! _Why_ , I don’t even have a gift for them!

“Of course we got you a present hun.”

“Yeah, think of it as a “welcome” gift, yknow?”

 _Welcome?_ “Welcome?”

“Yeup. Now open it kid, c’mon I’m dying here.”

“But…” I looked down at the neatly wrapped gift in my hands. Boy did I feel awful. “But I didn’t even get you guys a gift!” I countered, glancing up and feeling guiltier than ever. “Shouldn’t I get you your gift first or something?”

I wasn’t fooling anyone though. They both knew I wouldn’t have been able to buy them anything.

“Just open it honey,” Mis’ Chloe chuckled out, leaning closer towards Mis’ Beca and folding an arm around her waist. Mis’ Beca responded at once, tilting her head onto Mis’ Chloe shoulder and leaning onto her as well.

And they were both smiling real wide, even despite the fact that they didn’t even have a present of their own.

So I went to work, looking back down at the gift and tearing open the paper with one hand while the other supported it from underneath. Once done, there was only a plain cardboard box with an easily removable lid atop of it. After taking _that_ off, there was a –paper?

A paper?

_A paper???_

“Paper?” I inquired, glancing up at them. They only continued to smile, Mis’ Beca whispering something to Mis’ Chloe before encouraging me on with a motion of her hand. I shrugged, reaching down and nabbing the paper from where it laid at the bottom of the box. Just a lonely folded piece of paper, black and white ink from what I could see.

Placing the box down at my feet, I held the paper at arm’s length, taking one last quick glimpse at them before finally opening up the folded sheet of paper.

I only caught a bit of words before the words blurred into incomprehensible letters.

_“Certificate”_

_“Into the Mitchell household”_

_“Day of December”_

_“Child”_

_“Signed by Chloe Mitch-”_

_“Adoption”_

_“Formally adopted”_

_“Adopted”_

_“Adopted”_

**_“Adopted.”_ **

Oh.

“We’re sorry to put this on you so suddenly and-”

“But the storm!”

“Yes the storm and- and Christmas! Christmas and we just thought-”

“We were just thinking that maybe-”

“You’d like to-”

“Perhaps-”

“Possibly-”

“Maybe-”

“Want to-”

“Be our-”

“Well our-

“Our, yes, our one and only-”

“Beautifully precious-”

“Already intelligently gifted-”

“Blessed beyond belief-”

“K-”

“Chi-”

**“KICHILD.”**

“…”

Oh jeez. Honestly, I didn’t really know what to say at that point. They both looked like a sweating mess, grabbing tightly onto each other’s clothing as if their lives depended on it. Then there was me, speechless as ever since, welp _I didn’t see it coming._

And then I couldn’t even talk. I tried, sort of. Like my mouth was stuck together, and throat dried up while my stomach was twisting and turning.

So I used actions. I folded the paper carefully, taking caution when putting it into my pocket. I could feel them staring at me, my movements, my actions, as if looking into me and what I was thinking. I made my way closer to them, stepping over the box and shuffling on the polished wooden floors with my worn out sneakers. Once I finally got to them, the actual journey feeling as though years had passed had passed by, I didn’t even look up to see what their expressions were saying.

I just, yknow, hugged’em.

And they hugged back, falling to their knee’s really and wrapping me up just as well as they did with the gift’s wrapping paper.

And it felt nice.

Warm and snug.


	4. Once upon another time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some fluff for your soul
> 
> Sleep paralysis is a frightening disorder.   
> Bechloe fam/child-fic

**Before I knew which life was mine**

The bed signifies sleep. The pillow represents comfort.

The blanket suggests a tangled mess of fright. The comforter becomes lined with ice.

_“Can I hold your hand?”_

_She laughed, reaching down to grab the small hand herself. “Why are you even asking?”_

**Before I left the child behind me**

The waning crescent stood brightly in the midnight sky, a second source of light besides the nightlight gleaming to her left. Her fingers held the blanket soundly to the tip of her chin and just beneath the crook of her nose. Silence raged on from outside the door, the eerie ringing of a quiet atmosphere doing little to relieve the thickening tension gathering around the girls clouded mind. Fantasies of a usual seven year old turned black with the twist of a foreboding thought, hardly shaking though at the knowledge of two other breathing people in the room just adjacent to her.

**I saw myself in summer nights**

_“Dog or cat?”_

_“Dog!”_

_“Ramen or chicken noodle?”_

_“Chicken noodle!”_

_“Ice cream or pizza?”_

_“Ice cream!”_

_“Ice cream it is then –les’ go Chloe! We’re getting ice-cream!”_

_“Excuse me? I’m sorry I don’t remember eating dinner first. Beca you know how important nutrition is at this age and to maintain a healthy diet is to maintain a healthy mind set and physically relating also touches on the basis of the common sense of…”_

The day had proved to be exhausting. Fun of course, but exhausting. A simple walk in the park led to shopping at the mall, followed up by lunch and more shopping and visiting Uncle Jesse and stopping by the zoo and finally ending with dinner and a movie.

So, tired yes. But, to commit to the actual action of sleeping?

A whole different subject.

And not that she didn’t want to sleep. Oh no, it wasn’t that her brain was all but screaming at he eyes to lock down so her body could begin the necessary process of recharge required for the day after. It’s more of that every second of closing her eyes, and every second of watching it on rewind, and every moment of not being able to lift her arms and feeling the substantial pressure on her chest that forces her to lay still as whispers taint the cold air circulating around her ears –

**And stars lit up like candle light**

So it’s not that she didn’t _want_ to sleep. It’s more of that it was better, taken as a whole, to just _not_ sleep at all.

  _Limbs become immovable while the shadow of a man leans over your struggling body._

“Okay,” a voice soft as powdered dust whispers into the air, reassuring and bolstering herself. “Everything’s okay.”

Everything, unfortunately, is not okay. Her new life granted is _more_ than okay. Her daily thoughts however become a thrashing effort as the days of lacking sleep increase. Because what’s to say on second thoughts? Second doubts? A simple switch-a-roo of their minds and –“poof”.

That’s all it takes really. And she wasn’t stupid enough to not realize it.

**I make my wish but mostly I**

_“If you need anything-”_

_“Or want anything-”_

_“Or feel down in any way-”_

_“Shape or form-”_

_They’d both grin, as if laughing at a shared joke between only the two of them. “We’re right next door.”_

**Believed**

Ridiculous --why would they? They would never. Never ever.

They always said forever.

So here her decision was made, trust was put over rejection at the moment her feet became aligned with the cold flooring. Carpet under her feet hardly making a “creak” as she traveled across the dark room, opening the door with the ever most bit of caution. She peeked through, left to right, only opening it fully after the thorough observation and deducing conclusion that no life form was present in the hallway. She slipped though, walking out into the wooden flooring and looking to the side briefly as to take a glance at the lights of the city below before focusing her attention back to the door facade to her.

**In yellow lines and tire marks**

Not too late to back out is it?

Is it?

 _Is_ it?

As if her hand had a mind of its own, ignoring the contemplating doubts of her mind. The door was carefully opened, head peering in first before her entire body was slid in –closing the door with the utmost of precaution and blinking for a couple of seconds in order to successfully maneuver around in the “nightlight-less” room.

**Sun-kissed skin and handle bars**

But with every step—

_Crawling along her spine –_

_Touching wisps of ghostly tress of a nail across her arms –_

_Rushing around the ankles of her feet and twisting every stride back in the other direction._

**And where I stood was where I was**

Finally it came to the point where she stood just next to the queen sized bed, chest just high enough to reach the height of it. She could hear their breaths, and could see one clear form just in front of her. But, to reach out? Her arm stretching out, hesitant yet nearing; to the point where she was all but leaning onto the bed and _yet_ –she pulled back, hugging the hand to her chest and backing away quickly. It was unexpected, to have come so far and only to scare herself away with the overhanging thoughts dangling their way into her perception.

Unfortunately for her, suddenly moving backwards may not have proved to be the best idea to choose. Since it was, y’know, dark. Making it fairly difficult to progress in general.

The heel to her foot ended up catching at the foot of a desk, stubbing and resulting in her to emit a small “eep” before crashing backwards onto the wall.

“Waz’? Was’ happening?!?”

The lamp was clicked on, an abrupt shift in the dark environment causing the child to wince away from the source. Then two figures were shuffling upwards, a mess of hair and tangle of rushing to get out from the comforters.

_Uh-oh._

“Chlo? You heard that too right?”

“Yeah, we should go check it out,” she said while rising from the bed, not even bothering to brush out her spaghetti top as she blinked made her way for the door.

“Woah hang on hang on, I’ll come with.”

It was just after saying that particular phrase when Chloe happened to spot a certain someone frozen stiff in place. Locking eyes, blue and brown, surprise versus apprehensiveness.

“Um, Beca.”

“Yeup hang on, shouldn’t we bring a bat or something.”

“Beca, it’s only-”

“I know Chlo just, jeez hang on a second. And what do you mean it’s only-…”

Now two pairs of eyes were staring her down, a stillness even more restless then when the two were both asleep.

“G’morning?”

_Oh boy._

“Oh.”

“Ohh.”

“Ohho.”

“Did you…” she wasn’t hesitating when saying it. She was just being cautious. “…nightmare?”

She shook her head. Left to right.

**Once upon another time**

And something here was interconnected, an introspection of the two brought back to thought as they both shared a glance at each other. This shared understanding sent by the twist of both gazes and tilt a head while the other simply nodded, a comprehension that both could see straight through.

“Alright now,” was said, Chloe taking the initiative and swooping over and plucking her light body off the ground. “Al _right_.”

**Decided nothing good in dying**

To say it was a simple task would be easy, the straightforward action of picking up a child isn’t usually all that difficult when being explained. But when it comes to _reaching_ down, trust and infidelity weighing down on your arms as they wrap around a body unfit at the moment for making contact with another. And when it comes down to that rigid moment of ‘to rely or not’ –sigh but that _is_ truly the irresolute question. Deject the given affection, overindulging affection _or_ give into the embrace filled with soft sweet honey milk’n dew combined all to create the perfect rest there is to find?

**So I would just keep on driving**

Chloe walked back over to the bed, sliding atop the cover and leaned into Beca’s awaiting arms. In the middle of them was a noticeably very perplexed child now being cradled as a baby would. The perplexity would soon disappear as Beca began humming a tune. Not very melodic, not very upbeat or any of the sort. Enough to make both others relax in their form and truly sink into the gathering warmth of the three of them all together.

**Because**

And at the moment the lids to her eyes were shut, and at the moment her lips took in a parting breath and released the gathered stress at her chest, and at the moment the doubt dispersed out and enduringly _away_ \--

**I was _free_**

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: plasticface.tumblr.com/
> 
> ^3^


End file.
